


欠债还钱天经地义

by garlichan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, M/M, nero is such a flirty cutie, not rough sex at all
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garlichan/pseuds/garlichan
Summary: 时间是欧米茄之后，懒鬼光呆拖了很久才打完o12s、存档战斗记录，而提前卷款潜逃尼禄跑路发现“卧槽溜得好像有点早”，准备潜回神拳痕把光呆的最后一点记录拷贝过来，被西德抓了个正着。尼禄大人面对咄咄逼人催债的西德给出了一个解决方案，“本金能还，利息肉偿吧？”西德人都麻了。前排警告：正文巨量OOC，若感到不适请立刻关闭。作者记性不好所以关于欧米茄末尾的剧情除了陆行鸟讲人话以外记不太清了，只好半捏造一个背景（）
Relationships: Cid nan Garlond/Nero tol Scaeva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	欠债还钱天经地义

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SugarSpine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSpine/gifts).



> 是给朋友喜迎解脱的一个小礼物

“指令输入错误，请重新输入。”  
站在魔导终端前的男人被语音提示吓得打了个激灵，手忙脚乱地去捂住终端后的扬声器。神拳痕的夜晚静谧祥和，连鸟叫声都能扰乱睡得浅的人的美梦，更何况是这么大的机械人声。提示音弱了下去，男人松了口气，摸着下巴思索当时在狭缝中设置的登录指令。  
“明明留了后门，为什么会无法进入系统……”  
他皱着眉，长叹一声，披着灰袍的身影被终端系统的蓝光映出一圈光晕轮廓，让他无法彻底隐匿于黑暗中。要不是加隆德那个混蛋扬言说一定要把他揪出来，他还至于打扮成这样回到神拳痕？男人的手重新抚上密码盘，手指放在数字按键之间，犹豫着，心里给加隆德炼铁厂的会长狠狠记了一笔：原来是早防着他的。  
现在破译密码虽说来得及，但是呆在这里越久，暴露的风险越大，何况这个终端还是语音提示，若是再错一次，留在这里的小矮子肯定要把他抓个正着。  
“真有你的啊，加隆德。”  
于是神秘的人影咬牙切齿地从身上的旅行包里摸出一根螺丝刀和一盏小灯，蹲下身准备给终端系统开膛破肚，来一个物理式入侵。他半个身子探进终端与墙壁的夹缝中，打开小灯思考如何下手。  
“这是一体机，你重置一下终端再试试。”  
身后的提示把他从墙缝里叫出来，人影没回头，收起了小灯和螺丝刀，埋头准备在终端敲下重置指令，嘴里敷衍道：“哦，谢谢你。”  
他的动作忽然顿了一下，后背一凛，接着他弹到一边，意图离身后的那个声源越远越好：“加隆德？！你他妈怎么会在这里？！”  
西德满意地听着对方的哀嚎回荡在神拳痕上空，他拍拍手，神秘人警惕地往后缩了一点。  
“杰西，开灯。”  
更远处的年轻女声应道：“好的！”  
屋顶上的暖黄吊灯灯由远及近地开了，神秘人的表情变了又变，最后定格在愤怒：“你竟然套我？”  
西德的脸上写着“是又怎么样”，又挥挥手，从外面进来了一批穿着加隆德炼铁厂制服的员工——总计有三个，还有一个陆行鸟实习生。  
“会长竟然能料到尼禄会回来！”领头的人类女孩看见披着灰袍的神秘人还有一脸得意的西德，惊喜地叫了出来，“这个月的工资会回升吗？！会吧！”  
灰袍人，aka尼禄·斯卡艾瓦，望向西德，满脸的嫌弃：“被我提走了钱竟然连工资都发不出来。”  
西德此时面对员工的笑容吊了下来，账户损失的每一位数字都在他心上重重划了一刀，他转过来控诉道：“要不是你为了那什么精神损失费把我家底都掏空了，我们还至于这么节衣缩食？”  
尼禄抿嘴，站直了身，开口正要呛回去时地上的陆行鸟抢先一步打断了他。  
“咕诶！”  
“阿尔法说得对！”  
没想到你西德还学了陆行鸟的语言，尼禄差点脱口而出，他也想见见西德怎么咕诶咕诶地叫唤。尼禄摘下罩在头上的兜帽 ，理了理头发，让自己看起来不那么狼狈。他斜睨一眼阿尔法，小陆行鸟“咕”一声缩到西德身后，这下尼禄才有机会反驳：“我好歹也在你这里当了一段时间员工，还受伤了，提点赔偿不是理所应当吗？”  
“你受伤了需要几百万来治？”  
尼禄在西德身后的几名员工道德谴责的注视下清了清嗓子，毫不畏惧地迎上他们的目光：“如果你想现在要我把那么多钱吐出来……”  
西德眯起眼睛，这不是什么好兆头。  
“……是不可能的。”  
几声叹气和一个白眼朝尼禄扔过去，尼禄却不以为然：“这些钱我都用在投资新项目上了，投入生产前还需要一段时间，更别说盈利。”  
“我怎么不知道你自己还有工房呢。”这句话本应是个问句，被西德的牙根咬成了个陈述句，他显然不相信尼禄的说辞，然而尼禄被发现后一副死猪不怕开水烫的模样叫他也没办法。  
“我又不是只会画图纸，怎么，开始想念我这个超强新人了？”  
想念个屁。西德才三十来岁，但他此刻感觉自己的血压升到了老年人的水平。魏吉和比格斯一左一右地做出蓄势待发的动作，做好了随时把会长扛到幻术师行会抢救的准备。西德深吸一口气，胸脯鼓风机一样起伏，他朝尼禄伸出一根手指，看得尼禄不明就里。  
“什么意思？”  
“一个礼拜，吐出来，不然我们厂资金周转不开。”  
尼禄皮笑肉不笑：“少爷这么急？真是高看我的能力了。”  
“你人反正已经在这了，”西德盯着尼禄的脸，寻找破绽，“我的下属可能没时间看着你，但我最近时间多得很，耗得起。”  
“你难道还能限制我的人身自由吗？”尼禄将全身重心放在魔导终端上，斜倚着它，托起下巴反问道。  
一旁的杰西从随身的小包里拿出一块薄薄的金属片递给西德，二人耳语一阵后西德点了点头，随后转向尼禄：“你在终端系统留下的漏洞被我修复了，外壳也被我改成了一体式，所以你今天基本是白来一趟。”  
尼禄挑眉，调侃道：“你为了这笔钱真不容易。”  
比格斯侧身凑向西德，用他自以为很低的声音道：“会长，我怎么感觉他根本不想还呢？”  
亏你看得出来。尼禄显然听见了比格斯的耳语，忍住了翻白眼的冲动，道：“他说的是真的。怎么说，加隆德。”你还能把我怎样。  
“没事，你看着。”西德用嘴角给比格斯挤出几个字，权当定心丸。他握着金属片的手晃了晃：“你走前复制存档了终端里所有欧米茄的记录，那时光之战士还没有回来。所以我猜你是为了漏掉的那一份文件，欧米茄留下的模拟战记录，才跑来这的。”  
尼禄饶有兴趣地看着西德。  
“这是记录媒介，加隆德特制。我在这里面存了一切欧米茄的战斗数据，还可以调整参数还原虚拟场景。”西德发现尼禄听着他的话，笑容收了回去，一切尽在掌握，“这个值不值你一礼拜的努力？”  
诱人的提议，加隆德也学精了。尼禄努力控制自己的表情，不让西德看出来自己确实想要这个小玩意儿，哪怕是一丝动摇的倾向也不行。他收敛笑容，摆出一副无奈的模样：“值倒是值……但是不行。还钱是另一码事。”  
“为什么？”  
西德很克制了，但是他的员工们没那么克制。魏吉个子小，但是此时火气够大，比格斯不得不按着魏吉的脑袋，以防这个拉拉菲尔气得一蹦蹦到房顶。杰西皱起眉，低下头，口中喃喃抱怨。西德没有说话，他等着尼禄进一步解释。  
“毕竟那也不是什么小数字，我真的没那么多钱。”  
你还有脸说。西德的牙磨得咯吱响，他收起记录媒介：“那行，你和这个空白终端杠一晚上，明早我再来问。杰西、比格斯、魏吉，抱上阿尔法咱们回屋！”  
三个人带着失望应了一声，没人回头去看尼禄，只有阿尔法还傻呵呵地用自己的小翅膀跟尼禄挥一挥。  
看见媒介时眼睛里的精光都快冒出去了，还端着。西德揣着兜，送属下回到房间后走向自己的房间，胸有成竹地想。就尼禄这性格，撑不到明早的。  
  
————————————————  
  
于是西德的猜想在一个小时后被蹑手蹑脚跑进来的尼禄印证下来。尼禄的自信实在是太好猜了：他总认为只要他想，他做什么都能成功。因此西德躺在床上和衣假寐，听见房门关闭的咔哒声后并没有选择第一时间睁开眼睛。虫鸣声堪堪盖过西德头顶上第二个人轻柔的呼吸声，小，还是能听得见。对方正刻意保持和自己同步的呼吸。  
床头柜传来一阵声响，似乎有什么东西在被人翻动。西德的包就放在那里，但尼禄是不可能从中找到想要的东西的：西德把它藏在了枕头底下，除非尼禄能想到，不然西德还得躺在这里憋笑许久。  
尼禄不安分的手放下了床头柜上的包，他站在床边思考片刻，西德感觉床单边缘好像动了动。  
真敢做啊，不怕把人惊醒吗？西德发现尼禄意识到了媒介可能被西德随身带着，因此才朝西德下了黑手。  
但是这黑手怎么下歪了？西德只感觉自己的胸膛被一双手轻轻拍了几下，又摸了摸，随后两只手滑到他的腰际，寻找口袋的缝隙。  
再装下去尼禄怕是要把他扒了，西德及时止损，睁眼抓住了对方的手腕，捏着尼禄的腕骨。尼禄全身抖了一下，呼吸加重，差些叫了出来。他想从西德手中抽出自己的手，用了几次力都徒劳无功。  
而西德空出另一只手，够到了床头柜的台灯，一脸揶揄地望向尼禄：“你还真敢亲自跑过来偷，不像你的风格。”  
“用好东西钓人也不是你的风格，”尼禄呛回去，他的眼神如果是一把刀，西德此时全身能被剜下来两斤肉，“你给我看这个东西时就知道我一定会要。”  
“做生意嘛，”西德感觉尼禄又在使劲，于是坐了起来，抓得更牢，不给尼禄自由活动的机会，“条件可以谈，但是你也别直接拿。钱拿不出来还想要媒介，别太贪心。”  
“你今天是钻钱眼里了吧，就一定非要那些钱不可？”尼禄用力一抽，脱离了西德的控制。他的腕骨被捏得隐隐作痛，尼禄揉着手腕一屁股坐到床边。“等我的项目在工房投入生产以后应该能在短期内盈利到那么多，但是一周……时间太紧，我需要更久。”  
“我一周后发工资。”  
“你拿自己的钱垫一下不就行了？”  
“你以为我没垫吗？”  
尼禄无奈叹了口气，肩膀垂了下去，稍作沉吟：“你能不能延到半个月？”  
西德两手一撑，靠着床板坐直，揪着胡子心算几秒钟，答道：“可以，但是你那边得加码……我是说，加利息。”  
“和罗威娜打交道多了，你也这一副精明的商人做派。”尼禄认命了，看来这次必须和西德交涉才行，“你要多少利息？”  
“按月利率算，你这次又失联挺久……”  
“你这是要把我赚的钱全部吞了吧，西德？”尼禄打断了西德，不用脑子想他都知道西德这次要狮子大开口，吃肉不吐骨头，“我只能保证到期还本金，至于利息我另想个办法。”  
“什么办法？以物易物？”  
尼禄的蓝眼睛被台灯照得更亮，他上下打量了一下西德，张嘴犹豫了片刻，才放轻了声音说：“利息肉偿吧。”  
“什么东西？”  
“我说，我他妈肉偿利息行不行？一句话。”  
西德迷惑了，要是和尼禄打一炮就能有钱给手下员工发工资和奖金，他早就上赶着找尼禄求欢去了，还至于费这么大力气布置陷阱？  
但是他确实也有很久没碰过尼禄了，上次尼禄受伤时两人稀里糊涂地滚上了床，结果被尼禄拿到了证件，户头的钱被洗劫得一干二净。  
“你这是想耍什么花招？”西德脱口而出道，他已经被这件事搞出了应激创伤，生怕尼禄做什么小动作。  
尼禄已经解开了脖子上系起来的斗篷绳子，随手把那块灰布料一扔，摸到了领口扣：“打一次炮，你把手上的媒介给我，然后把那利息划了，给我加上半个月的延期。”  
他说着，手上动作不停，麻利地解开上半身的扣子，露出一片胸膛。本该是暧昧的画面在西德眼里却像按部就班的工作应酬，他皱起眉，往旁边挪了一下，尼禄闻声偏头看他。  
“这么嫌弃？”  
也不能说是嫌弃。  
“你这样让我感觉像在做违法活动。”  
但是目的性已经强到让西德有些失望。  
“双方的口头约定，又不是签合同。你说到做到，我也说到做到，很简单。”  
尼禄今天穿的那件红袖白衬衫被他拎在手里，往后一扔，恰好落在床尾，一条袖子挂在空中摆荡。  
虽说目前生米还没煮成熟饭，不过既然尼禄主动烧开了水，西德现在拒绝也来不及了。他搓了搓脸，不去看尼禄睫毛的阴影，许久憋出一句话：“你胆子真大。”  
皮带扣砸到了地上，紧接着是拉下裤链的滋啦声。尼禄笑了：“你也没拒绝，彼此彼此。”  
还是红色的裤子，不过内裤是白的。西德估计自己永远也没法理解尼禄对红色的热爱——或许有那么一点，毕竟正红色站在人群里扎眼得很，而尼禄就享受扎别人眼的感觉。  
尼禄踢了两下腿，踢掉了长裤，他站起来对着还在脱上衣的西德道：“动作快点，明早我就走了，得早起。”  
“要做的是你，要走的也是你，”一团白上衣“噗”地盖住了尼禄的衬衫，西德看着尼禄弯腰拉开了床头柜上的包，“这么着急？”  
“再不抓紧就赶不上半个月了。”尼禄没有抬头，他伸手拨拉了两下包里装的小物件，“真乱。有润滑吗？”  
西德此时也蹬开了裤子，只穿条内裤，赤条条地坐在床上，指挥同样赤条条的尼禄：“有瓶给机械上的润滑油，在内层。”  
尼禄“哦”了一声，拿出来一瓶装着浅棕色油性液体的安瓿，晃了晃：“太稠了，真的能行？”  
事还挺多。西德脱下内裤，半勃的性器吊在腿间，反问道：“敢问阁下有何高见？”  
尼禄瞥了眼西德的下身，把安瓿瓶塞回了原来的位置。他脱下内裤，看都不看便甩到了西德外衣上面，还用了些力，因此衣物相碰的声音异常大。西德本想出声抗议，叫尼禄把内裤挪个地方，结果尼禄在他来得及开口前爬上了床，两手按住西德的腿根，跪伏下身子，脊柱处的阴影像一条河流，没入远处的山谷。  
西德看得有点晃神。  
“先别动。”尼禄伸出舌头，给西德的性器来了个绵长的舔舐。舌尖从底部开始，以极慢的速度往上舔。原先留在舌面上的唾液在这一过程湿润了西德的柱体，比一开始稍显干燥的舌尖在龟头下的筋膜打了个转，湿热的口腔接着迅速包裹了整个冠部。尼禄抬眼盯着西德不放，他口中的阴茎彻底硬了。  
西德抬起手，想要按住尼禄的后脑，让自己的龟头一路顶到喉咙，感受吞咽反射带来的蠕动的刺激。还管什么内裤，去他妈的，西德在尼禄的嘴里扔掉了一切顾虑。西德往后一仰，最终将手覆在尼禄目前还整整齐齐的金发上。  
尼禄突然低声笑了起来，声带的震动震得西德下体一阵酥麻，西德忍不住倒吸一口凉气，挺腰往尼禄的嘴里怼了一下。尼禄忘了西德受刺激后会得寸进尺，因此咽喉被堵了那么一瞬间，呛得他不得不松开嘴，拨开了西德的手，侧着头咳了两下。他撸了两把西德彻底硬起来的阴茎，恼怒地瞪了一下西德，随后再度俯下身，含住龟头，一口气吞到了底。尼禄的鼻子顶着西德银白的阴毛，嘴唇箍住了柱体，用自己的喉咙安抚不停淌水的性器。头顶西德的喘息越发粗重，口中的阴茎似乎还在隐隐抽动，海绵体的血液被他湿热的嘴烫得沸腾了。尼禄任由西德的阴茎在他嘴里抽插几下，直到自己喘不上气后才重新抬起头，舌尖逗弄起铃口，带着淡淡腥味儿的淫液挂在他的舌头上，拉出一条长丝，沾到了他的下巴。  
西德伸手替尼禄揩掉了下巴上的淫水，尼禄的脸甚至往前拱了拱，让西德的手心托住他的脸，冒出来的胡茬让西德感觉有点扎手。尼禄稍一侧头，轻咬西德的拇指，滑腻的舌尖试探性地碰了碰指腹，牙齿滑到了关节。西德心领神会，四指扣住尼禄的下巴，将拇指伸进去按压尼禄的舌头，而尼禄的嘴唇此时也贴了上来，像口交一般吸吮西德的手指。  
尼禄的双唇更丰满一些，因此接吻感觉更好，软绵绵的肉吸引着西德同对方黏在一起：用抿的，用咬的。就是这样两片湿润的唇圈着他的拇指，叫他下身又开始蠢蠢欲动，一滴淫液冒出铃口，沿着柱体滑下来。  
而尼禄的手也不安分，他的右手再度握住西德的下体，手心满是自己的唾液和西德的淫液，黏糊糊的，但是越湿越好。每一次撸动他的长着薄茧的手指指节会依次擦过西德的龟头，最后拇指摁在马眼用力按揉，刺激得西德呼吸一滞，差点交代在尼禄手里。  
尼禄松口，伸舌头舔了一口西德被他吮皱的指腹：“还是禁不住逗。”  
“少说话多办事。”西德试图让尼禄闭嘴来维护自己的尊严，尼禄笑笑，低头重新含住西德的阴茎，舌尖顶住了马眼，加快了让阴茎在自己嘴里抽送的速度。他张大嘴，以免牙齿划到西德的柱身。  
他们年轻时偷吃禁果就是如此，两人趁着户外自由活动的时间偷偷在宿舍中探索对方的身体，尼禄也是在那时发现西德喜欢这样，喜欢按着他的脑袋叫他吞吃下那根刚发育起来的阴茎。但是两个人与性相关的经验不过是偷偷看过几页成人书籍，而其中的内容甚至都是被美化过的，因此他们的第一次惨不忍睹。尼禄的犬齿几乎每一次都贴着西德的龟头擦过去，疼得银发少年不住痛呼，叫尼禄赶紧松口。说实话，尼禄那时看见西德想要却不敢要的模样还挺高兴，小少爷被自己口得连连求饶，满足了他时不时要冒个头的报复心。之后相当长的一段时间里，他们都只停留在亲亲抱抱，以及互相撸一发的程度。  
不需要西德动，尼禄两手按住了西德的腰。这么多年，他知道西德最爱的节奏，最敏感的位置，最舒适的力度。掌下的肌肉一抽一抽，西德的喘息也变成了克制的呻吟。为了不让睡在隔壁房的员工们听见自己和尼禄有什么肮脏交易，西德咬着颊肉忍住了叫出声的欲望。  
尼禄又松口了，平常的口交中他都会在西德快高潮时凑上来含住龟头，叫西德射在自己嘴里，然而这次他另有安排。他往柱身吹了口气，凉飕飕的气流带不走西德性器的热度。尼禄卖力地撸动手中的肉棒，盯着西德看，直到西德抽搐着腰射了出来，乳白的精液落到尼禄手背、西德的小腹，还有几滴沾在尼禄脸上。西德松开颊肉，大喘着气，下身还在被尼禄捏着，而金发的加雷马人像挤奶一样，试图用手榨出来最后一点精液。  
“操。”西德的呼吸恢复了正常，感叹道。  
“马上让你来，别急，”尼禄沾满精液的右手伸到身后，把带着淫水唾液的精液抹在自己的后穴穴口，湿滑的手指往进捅了捅，把这些液体送进自己的身体，“这就有润滑了。”  
西德闻言赶紧抓住了尼禄的手，阻拦尼禄的动作：“你忘了上次肚子疼了？”  
“总比你那瓶好，稠得像胶一样。”尼禄甩掉西德的手，我行我素地为自己做着扩张，尽管从他的声音里听不出来他有什么感觉，“两害相权，还是这么来稍微好点。”  
“你说是就是吧。”西德放弃理论，举手投降，他可不想再把时间浪费在和尼禄论证生理知识上，“明天难受了自己找炼金师。”  
尼禄嗤了一声，权当回答，凑上前啄了一口西德的嘴唇，然后往侧边“咚”地一躺，精液被他夹在股缝中。他岔开双腿，翘着头的性器展露无遗，根部的阴毛被刮得干干净净。一条修长的腿挂在西德身上，尼禄大剌剌地瘫倒在床，拽了拽西德的胳膊：“给我扩张一下，累了。”  
“你就是想使唤我。”西德嘴上说着，握住了尼禄的大腿掰到一旁，身子挤进尼禄两腿之间。尼禄有着一双长腿，少年时两人还一般高，然而随着时间推移西德只能眼瞅着尼禄窜得更高，私下还偷偷吃了不少钙片。如今这双腿因为参军经历的缘故鲜有脂肪肉感，临近高潮时紧绷的双腿会牢牢圈住西德的腰，这也是尼禄为数不多在西德面前表现出依赖的时刻。  
西德舔了舔食指和中指，在尼禄期待的眼神中分开对方的臀瓣，两根手指一同挤进滑腻的穴道。  
尼禄长出一口气，脑袋倒回枕头上，久违的入侵让他的甬道有些不适应，两根手指撑得他的内壁缩了缩。他哼哼着抓住西德另一只手的手腕，引导西德的手握住自己的阴茎，让西德的掌心按住自己的柱体：“有段时间没做了，不太习惯。”  
机械师的手也长着茧子，西德更喜欢实操，因此他的手同工人一般粗糙，茧子搔刮着尼禄的肠壁撩起了又一波欲火。尼禄挺腰在西德的手中抽送自己的阴茎，流出来的水“咕啾咕啾”响，染湿了自己的囊袋。  
西德扩张的两根手指也开始缓慢抽插起来，他稍稍分开手指，剪刀一样尝试撑开尼禄的穴道与穴口，而尼禄的回应则是一声惊呼，还有穴肉更热情的迎接。  
他想要更多。这个念头甚至反射性地出现在西德脑中。他往前挤了挤，跪坐在尼禄身前，让尼禄的腿根搭在自己的大腿上，以此撑起尼禄的下半身。他用指甲挠了几下尼禄下体的铃口，扩张的手指立即被软肉拥上来。  
尼禄喘着气往西德的方向挪了挪，让西德的手在自己的体内埋得更深。他扭着腰，用自己尾椎处的皮肤轻轻磨着西德方才发泄过的性器，他清楚地感觉到那根阴茎又充了血，马上就能再来一发。  
原先稍显紧窒的甬道在西德的扩张下放松下来，尼禄在这时候安静得不可思议，只有在西德挤压他的龟头，或是指尖擦到他的前列腺，才会咬着牙漏出一点呻吟。于是西德轻车熟路地摸到几寸深的地方，指腹抵着肠壁，碰到略硬的部位便用上些许力气前后蹭一蹭，如此再榨出尼禄带着颤的一段喘息。  
尼禄的手伸到背后，捏住西德再振雄风的阴茎，催促一样来回撸动。然而西德没理他，两根手指重重地在尼禄的甬道撞了几下，每一次都会蹭过尼禄的前列腺，激得尼禄缩紧穴口想要往后撤，西德手上又添一串淫液。  
“你别……！我受不了，慢点！”尼禄压低了声音抱怨，他不想在西德进入之前就干高潮，他想要被西德的阴茎捅到底：龟头撑平他穴口的褶皱，顶开层层叠叠的软肉冲向最深处。  
“这不是让你多习惯一会吗？”西德抽出手指，两只手掰开了尼禄的屁股。浅褐的小洞和它的主人一样贪婪、急切，西德把手上尼禄的淫液抹在其表面做最后的润滑，后腰却被尼禄的脚跟砸了一下。  
“别拖延了。”  
尼禄的小腿顺势顶了一下西德，挂在了西德的腰上，机械师只好顺着尼禄的意思做——他和自己的腰关系很好，还不想提前进医疗所。他扶好自己的阴茎，拍打几下尼禄的穴口，随后在尼禄的默许下慢慢进入尼禄的身体。  
一开始尼禄抿着嘴唇，酸胀感算不上舒服，而西德伏下身子继续推进，直到卵囊贴紧尼禄的屁股为止。尼禄刚要缓一口气，西德却忽然抽离他的身体，尼禄皱眉想问怎么回事时，那根阴茎贴着他的穴口再度闯到最深处，叫尼禄措手不及：“操！……好深！”  
还没说完尼禄便后悔叫出了声，他立即捂住自己的嘴，承受来自西德的入侵。他与西德都了解对方的身体、对方的习惯，但是分别的时间更甚于相聚，有时他们都不确定自己会不会和上一次的性爱一样从善如流地接受对方，将对方融入自己的身体中。他们每一次都心照不宣地怀疑，但事实每一次都证伪了这份怀疑。  
西德将尼禄的双腿折起来，两手按住膝窝，放肆地使用对方的身体。肉体相击的声音盖过了喘息，尼禄的屁股被拍打出一片红印，穴道在冲击中忍不住收紧，小嘴一般吮吸西德的阴茎。  
身下的人被自己撞得来回摇晃，捂着嘴不敢出声。换做更私人一点的情况尼禄这时早已连连喊着西德的名字，催促西德再快一点，再用点劲，但西德的努力总会抬高阈值，叫他下一次不得不更加卖力，结果每一次累瘫的那个都是西德而不是尼禄。西德低头咬了一口尼禄的乳尖，舌头碾过充血的乳珠，重重吸了一口。他的胡子扫过尼禄胸肌边缘的皮肤，痒得尼禄狠狠吸了一口气，放下了手。  
“下面……继续……”尼禄用气音吐出几个没什么关系的词组，他另一只手捻住自己没被照顾的乳尖，两指用力得要从中挤出血，以此模仿西德啃咬的触感，“就这样……啊啊！”  
泥泞的后穴被操熟了，西德下身的抽插也爽利起来，他放开尼禄的腿转去托起尼禄的后背，手指摸着对方的脊柱把人圈在怀里。他给尼禄的右胸乳晕留下一圈牙印后又往上在尼禄的下巴落了个亲吻。刚才还在大口喘气的尼禄抬起头迎上西德，下一波呻吟被两人用唇舌交缠的吻消化殆尽。  
尼禄同样抱住西德的后脑，在接吻间隙中压低了声叫西德的名字，听得西德忍不住又冲刺几下，尼禄恼怒地咬了一口西德的下唇，差些咬出血。  
“你不是挺喜欢吗？”西德还有点委屈，他舔舔被咬过的地方，又啄了一口尼禄的双唇。尼禄确实喜欢西德在他毫无防备的时候加速，操到他连配合都来不及。尼禄两腿圈上西德的腰，寻找西德的节奏，每次西德准备退出时便收紧穴肉来挽留，夹得西德险些缴械。  
一只手握住尼禄的下体，揩走了马眼源源不断伸出来的淫水。西德摆动着腰，往前顶了顶，用自己的龟头去蹭尼禄的前列腺，前后的双重刺激叫尼禄的后穴不断痉挛，他掐着西德后背的肉，咬着牙想要忍住来自下身的快感，声音却已经破碎了，只由喘息粘合在一起：“等、等下……别这么快，不……西德……！”  
然而这哪是说停就停的事？尼禄的穴道痉挛着，全身肌肉绷直，几乎是在西德的坚持下达到高潮，阴茎在西德手中喷出一股股白精。尼禄喘着气想放开西德，但他猛然意识到西德离第二次高潮还早，他们有的是时间——至少西德有的是时间。  
尼禄腰后一轻，西德给他翻了个个儿，龟头在他的甬道里转了一圈。  
  
————————————————  
  
完事的时候已是后半夜，尼禄躺在床上计算自己还有多久可睡，西德这会儿出去倒掉偷摸打的一盆水，收拾两人身上的烂摊子耗了不少时间。房门忽然被打开，墙壁上投下一片阴影，尼禄扭头看见西德披着外套走了回来，房门在他身后“咔哒”一声关上。  
“完事了，东西呢？”  
“枕头底下。”西德脱下为了出房间而匆忙套上的衣服，用鼻子指了指枕头的方向，“躺那一晚上你竟然还没发现。”  
尼禄没回答，他把手伸进枕头下面，却发现床单一片平坦，正要质问西德时他的手背被枕套内凸起的一个角刮了一下：原来西德把媒介藏在枕套的夹缝中。他坐起身去床尾拿自己的衣服，将那一块媒介塞进外衣的暗兜中，拉好拉链挂回床尾。  
西德看着尼禄沉默地进行这一切，爬回了床，把尼禄推到床的另一边：“让开点，准备睡了。”语毕，西德伸手调暗的床头的台灯，然后拽平被他们踹得差点掉在地上的毯子盖在身上，侧身背对尼禄躺了下来。  
但尼禄没躺下，他坐在原地对着西德的后背道：“你有心事。”  
“睡醒就没了。”西德的回答很不耐烦。  
“你明明会在彻底睡着前纠结很久。”  
西德没了动静，好一会儿才转过来，抬眼望向没事人一样的尼禄：“还有别的条件换这个媒介，甚至消掉我提出的利息，但为什么是这个？”  
被问及此事尼禄愣了半晌，差点问了句“就这？”，他抓起毯子的另一角钻进去，躺在西德身边：“不为什么。”  
“给个原因。”  
“我们的关系还需要给原因？”  
这下西德成了被噎住的那个人，但是他们是什么关系？西德不知道，尼禄更不知道。西德叹了口气，捏一捏眉心，重新背对尼禄准备睡觉。  
但他闭上眼睛才一会儿，忽然又想起来什么，扭头看向尼禄：“对了，你这次别搞什么失联。”  
“嗯？”尼禄被西德从半梦半醒的状态拖出来，回答都带着鼻音，“怎么了。”  
“你如果真的守信，还完钱后我们大概要去一趟边境，终末焦土。”  
“和我没什么关系。”尼禄打了个哈欠。  
“硬要说还是有一点的，毕竟那笔钱是应急用，你还上了我们才能有资金在终末焦土展开调查。而且……”  
西德斟酌了片刻的措辞，背后的尼禄破天荒地没显露出不耐烦的迹象，便继续道：“我需要你在场，十分需要你。”  
操，西德刚说出口就后悔了，这完全不像他平常会对尼禄说的话，但尼禄现在也没什么反应，安静到以至于西德开始怀疑尼禄是不是睡着了，根本没听见这些话。  
没听见就没听见吧，明早起来也不尴尬。西德伸手去关台灯，他背后的尼禄开口了，慵懒的语气让西德以为他只是在说梦话：“好，我知道了。”


End file.
